


One-way Lane

by blissful_silence



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissful_silence/pseuds/blissful_silence
Summary: 他很小的时候便能预见自己一生的轨迹，如同一根直通大脑的神经——那是父亲亲手为他铺设的单行大道，可以直达人生的终点。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	One-way Lane

**Author's Note:**

> 飞龙中心。复盘。

早些时候刘焰燕告诉他，你应该听我的话。他那时总觉得天经地义。纲常人伦几千年，其中大多数早就过时了，但自从他来到刘家起这些陈年腐物仿佛被重新注射进入基因，父亲也不时提醒他，将来总是要当哥哥的左膀右臂的，他也听进去了。慢慢接受的命令越多人就越麻木，这其中包括许多起初他无法理解的指令，比如你的就是我的，我的还是我的；比如你不许直接向父亲汇报你的所作所为，必须由我来转达；比如你今晚无论用什么手段必须将此事了结，而他才刚捋清事情的前因后果；云云。

在刘焰燕手底下做事本不该是苦差，毕竟服从向来比发令更省心省力。他很小的时候便能预见自己一生的轨迹，如同一根直通大脑的神经——那是父亲亲手为他铺设的单行大道，可以直达人生的终点。他对惊喜反应不大，甚至也不那么热爱惊喜：如果你习惯了周围的事物都能一眼望到头，路上的任何风景对你来说都是可以预料的，那些猛然蹦出来的事物反而就变得面目可憎起来。此时的“惊喜”实际上不过是“变故”：大多数时候他们甚至还不如沉迷问答的斯芬克斯，仅仅是你往前进的绊脚石，诱惑你去欣赏，然后逐渐偏离预定的轨迹。

二十一岁的时候他碰到了自己认为最大的“惊喜”——这个突然出现的披着动人外皮的怪物在他耳边柔声低语：反抗也是种美德；并且邀请他去瞧更好的风景。他感到自己体内从未有过的鲜活呼之欲出。回到家他对着镜子点烟，烟雾缭绕里火星是山顶小口潜伏的岩浆。怪物将他引诱至这里，等他想起回头时却发现再没有什么单行道了——就像黑云压城过后的一场喷发，他拐弯的那一刻前路成了就成了末路，此后熟悉的景色变得陌生，噩梦和黑暗接踵而至——他不止一次想过，若怪物不在意自己的外皮玷污与否而直接冷硬着心肠将他推下那个火山口，他的终点就能够与路的终点无限重合，那也不失为一种解脱。可惜麻见隆一是活生生的人不是石头，他抚慰间的情愫又有着太过美丽的伪装。除去血腥与疲惫后的夜深人静时，他仅余的办法是拾起仇恨作为噩梦的挡箭牌，让背叛成为他最深的忌讳。

他从山顶开始慢慢蚕食下一座城市——这座城市原本属于他的父亲，在其离世后分崩离析。他所做的就是重新定义这座城市的黑暗面。有人将刘飞龙比作敏捷的黑蛇，鳞片齐整光滑最是蛊惑人心，心肠却也狠毒无比；他们说他的眼角分明妩媚如丝，长睫毛下的黑眼珠却时刻不忘虎视眈眈。他们不知道他隐蔽在草丛里舔舐自己时的狼狈。

少有毒蛇会用自己的身体充作诱饵，只是他发现当人的身体也被视为物品出卖时也会遵循物品的使用法则——用得越多，人越不懂得珍惜。一旦懂得这条道理他就越坦然，甚至学会了根据情况讨价还价；同理，所有试探过这具身体价值的人基本都失去了不珍惜玩物的机会。

他用了七年去弥补二十一岁时的那场爆发。七年后他又因一时冲动从日本带回一只猎物祭奠他这些年的仇恨。祭祀品被迫跟他躺在同一张床上，看到这场灾难的遗址并没有任何反应，像他这样的人，刀口舔血，伤疤是他们最好的功勋。高羽秋仁当然不会知道遗址背后的故事，却误打误撞成为他下一场狩猎的契机——背叛被扒光了伪装裸露在他眼前，如同七年前那场“为了你好”的骗局。只是如今角色反转后他仍旧是被留下彷徨的人。

很多人对叶的幸存与回归感到惊异，他顶多笑笑，不作回应。他依旧对获得惊喜提不起丝毫热枕。除了陶。他是混乱之中他寻找到的昨日遗物，他将这个小男孩奉为珍宝，是唯一可以随意出入自己房间的特例。他不必担心他的背叛，因为他同样是他的唯一。

这种对等的相互取索令他有所依靠，也无需像猜疑部下忠诚般左右试探。

陶不是昨日完全的复刻品，他仅承载了快乐的那面。少时的刘焰燕和刘飞龙玩长官与助手的游戏还没掺杂那么多错综复杂，他还记得刘焰燕会私下藏几颗自己的糖果奖励他，那些糖果含在嘴里甜得掉牙。他不怎么爱吃糖果，但刘焰燕给他的他会当面含进嘴里，以便从兄长得意的目光中获取到自己的满足。陶跟他有相同的期许，所以他更想要保护这个孩子。每当他抱着枕头缩进他怀里躲避雷声，他就会想起心底隐秘的愿望——即使父亲不会允许他不适时宜的怯懦。

床是最好的导体，将你与旁人的辗转反侧相连接。他睡眠很浅，稍有动静便容易惊醒，故而除了陶，他给自己立下规矩，绝不与床伴度过整个夜晚。能够共享一张床的人至少要修千年的缘分，这不是他原话，只不过无缘的都明白他拿古人的戏文当藉口——刘老板的信任远比雷峰塔脆弱许多。可偏偏总有人听不懂他话里有话，就像米哈伊尔是俄罗斯人，俄罗斯人为何要信中国传说的邪，故而刘飞龙只有在第一次的沉默里占尽上风，此后拒绝他的藉口找得愈发艰难，也不容易说服对方，除非米哈伊尔主动放过他并眨巴着眼睛说：“那就下次吧！”

米哈伊尔·阿尔巴托夫想同刘飞龙睡觉在道上并不是秘密，这点令他恶心、恼火，也令他忌讳——他无法从对方的嘴巴里套出对方的需求和态度，但又不得不与他一次一次配合上演对手的戏码。他大概也是上天安排给他的“惊喜”，在他好不容易将自己的路走稳当时突然蹦出来诱惑他：到我这来。曾经他眼里的米哈伊尔不过渺小一颗石子，可以直接无视或者把他踢开。可后来的米哈伊尔逐渐具象成人，他却连逃都逃不开。

他和米哈伊尔就像黑与白，阴与阳，是一枚硬币的正反两面。米哈伊尔也有一条规划自他叔叔的单行道，却早早自己跳了出去，享受外头的花花草草。他不想理解他，却又十分理解他。他敌视米哈伊尔的洒脱如同他仇恨自己的软弱。每当两个人找到理由滚到一起，他蜷缩在余韵里感受到对方翻身，将手臂穿过他腰腹，呼吸喷在他脖颈的发间，他就觉得自己也沾染了几分潇洒——仿佛他已经走得很远很远，远得足够看见自己死后法医解剖开自己的尸体，发现腐败内里修修补补几层厚厚的胶水。

米哈伊尔确实诱惑了他，只不过他没有让他再转向别处。米哈伊尔自己走到了他的道上来，催促他：往前吧，我在这里。

他想起早前猎物向他请求：火山是时候死去了，我祈祷用眼泪填满山口的空缺，换你今后平和宁静。他默许了，猎物流着泪，天空也及时下起暴雨，于是山顶多了一汪深不见底的清泉。而他失落的单行道伴随年少的钝痛被永久掩埋在废墟之下，终年不见天日。


End file.
